Entscheidungen, Ein LYSAS Ficlet
by ZaLa-WM
Summary: Kurz nach "Lower your shields and surrender" müssen sich Duo und Heero einigen schwierigen Entscheidungen stellen


**Titel:** Entscheidungen – Ein LYSAS Ficlet

**Autor:** ZaLa

**Disclaimer:** Weder die Jungs noch ST gehört uns. Sollte es aber, von Rechts wegen. :-)

**Warnungen:** Fluff

**Pairings:** 1x2x1

**Kommentar:** Dieses Ficlet ist in dem Universum von „Resistance is futile" und „Lower your shields and surrender" angesiedelt.  
Eigentlich wollten wir ja mit dem nächsten Teil „Hochzeit mit Hindernissen" weiter machen, aber irgendwie haben wir da gerade eine kleine Schreibblockade. Aber wir haben ein paar alleinstehende Ficlets und Drabbles die wir euch nicht länger vorenthalten wollen.

* * *

„Also abgemacht, wer gewinnt darf entscheiden," sagte Duo mit einem beinah verschwörerischem Tonfall.

Heero hätte gerne mit den Augen gerollt, da er die ganze Sache höchst albern fand. Aber Duo hatte darauf bestanden und Duo zur Zeit etwas abzuschlagen war ziemlich gefährlich. Schuld daran waren die Hormone, zumindest behaupteten das immer Sally, Duo und der Doktor. Wie dem auch sei, auf jeden Fall war sich Heero darüber einig, dass Männer nicht schwanger sein sollten. Sie konnten einfach damit nicht umgehen. „Wir können es meinetwegen auch gemeinsam bestimmen," versuchte Heero noch einmal.

Doch er stieß auf taube Ohren. „Wir diskutieren jetzt schon so lange darüber. Übermorgen ist die Hochzeit, so langsam müssen wir uns einigen."

Das stimmte allerdings. Also seufzte Heero noch einmal und hob seine Hand zu einer Faust. Duo tat es ihm gleich. Dann grinste der Langhaarige siegessicher und sagte, „Schnick! Schnack! Schnuck!"

Die beiden wiegten ihre Fäuste hin und her, und beim dritten Wort machten sie die Figur die sie ausgewählt hatten. „Schere!" verkündete Duo.

„Stein!" sagte Heero. Ehrlich, wie albern war dieses Spiel? Duo nahm immer Schere!

„Oh," erklärte Duo und seine Unterlippe fing an zu zittern. „Du hast gewonnen."

Sofort bereute Heero, dass er den Stein genommen hatte. „Wir können es wirklich gemeinsam entscheiden," sagte er hastig, weil er auf keinen Fall Duo jetzt zum weinen bringen wollte. Sie hatten keine Schokolade mehr im Haus und es würde deshalb extrem schwierig werden den Langhaarigen wieder zu beruhigen.

Doch Duo schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Nein, wir haben gesagt dass der Gewinner bestimmt. Und dabei bleibt es auch. Jetzt darfst du entscheiden wie unser Nachname lauten wird."

Heero wollte schon seinen Mund aufmachen, aber Duo hielt ihm einen Zeigefinger auf die Lippen. „Nein, sag noch nichts. Neues Spiel, neues Glück. Jetzt geht's um den Vornamen der Kleinen."

„Bist du dir wirklich sicher? Ich würde es dir auch so überlassen. Als Ausgleich."

Duo hob entrüstet die Arme. „Nein, es wird hier fair gespielt. Los, keine Müdigkeit vorschützen!"

Heero seufzte und brachte seine Hand wieder in Position. Kaum waren die zwei Fäuste erhoben, da rief Duo auch schon wieder, „Schnick! Schnack! Schnuck!"

Das Ergebnis war wieder das gleiche. Duo hatte natürlich wieder die Schere genommen und Heero rein aus Gewohnheit den Stein. „Oh," sagte Duo und seine Unterlippe zitterte jetzt so stark, dass Heero sich sicher war es gleich mit einem heulenden, unendlich traurigen schwangeren Baka zu tun zu haben. Keine schöne Aussicht. „Wie wäre es mit Zwei aus Drei?" fragte er deshalb. Er wusste dass so traurig Duo auch war, ein direktes Angebot ihn den Vornamen aussuchen zu lassen wieder aus Stolz ausgeschlagen werden würde.

Duos Augen leuchteten bei dem Vorschlag. „In Ordnung. Du wirst schon sehen, jetzt mach ich dich fertig."

Heero seufzte ergeben und hob wieder seine Faust.

„Schere!" sagte Duo.

„Papier!" erklärte Heero.

„Ha, hab ich es dir doch gesagt," jubilierte der Langhaarige. „So, jetzt geht's um die Wurst. Bist du bereit?"

Heero nickte.

„Schere!" rief Duo siegesgewiss.

„Papier! Du hast gewonnen."

„Jaaaaaaaa!" Duos Siegesschrei war durch das ganze Haus zu hören. „Ich werde bestimmen wie du heißen wirst," sagte er und streichelte seinen inzwischen doch recht ordentlichen Bauch mit beiden Händen.

Heero musste schmunzeln. Er liebte es seinen Baka so aufgeregt und fröhlich zu sehen. „Und wie soll sie heißen?"

Duo hob seinen Zeigefinger an den Mund und sah nachdenklich drein. „Ich weiß noch nicht. Wie wird denn unser Nachname lauten? Immerhin muss ihr Name dazu passen."

Heero sah Duo tief in die Augen, dann sagte er, „Maxwell-Yuy!"

Duo strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. „Oh und ich dachte du magst keine Doppelnamen."

Heero beugte sich vor und küsste seinen zukünftigen Ehemann. „Ich finde so wird noch viel deutlicher dass Maxwell und Yuy für immer zusammen gehören."

„Awwww," schniefte Duo, schon wieder den Tränen nah. „Das ist ja sooo süß."

Heero seufzte. Die verdammten Hormone! Aber da Duo nicht traurig sondern glücklich war, würden die Tränen schnell versiegen. So wie Duo zur Zeit drauf war, konnte er auch über einen Eisbecher oder einen Werbespot heulen. Und über die Sache mit dem Kinderklamotteneinkauf würde Heero für immer den Mantel des Schweigens legen. „Also welcher Name passt dazu?"

„Da wird mir sicher noch etwas besonders schönes einfallen," erklärte Duo bestimmt und beugte sich zu einem weiteren Kuss herüber.


End file.
